


Everything

by Setaeru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collars, Coming Untouched, Corner Standing, Cute/Sappy Ending, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, IMO, M/M, Pet Names, Safeword Use, Sappy Castiel, Spanking, Sub Dean, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Setaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes home to a naked and kneeling boyfriend.<br/>--<br/><em>"Shh," Castiel gave a sharp slap to Dean's right ass cheek, smiling when he gasped and jumped, body rocking back and seeking more. "Such a greedy boy, aren't you?" He cooed teasingly, chuckling when a soft red color tinted his pet's exposed left cheekbone. Dean liked being called a boy, but he got really embarrassed when Castiel bothered saying the three letter word. It was adorable.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened; I really don't. This was meant to be a smutty D/s one-shot but then... then... this happened! Lmao. Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!

Castiel sighed, rubbing his eyes and loosening his tie as the elevator opened onto his floor, revealing the entryway of his apartment. Today had been a very trying day, for both himself and his boyfriend; well, more for his boyfriend, he mused. Dean had been embarrassed during the morning meeting by that idiotic Adler - he'd gotten the issue they were addressing wrong, once more because of Adler, and he'd been fidgety and closed off the rest of the day. It was understandable, considering this was the fourth time in a row it happened; he was starting to look incompetent, which he was most definitely not.

Castiel hung up his coat, removing his shoes and placing them neatly on the shoe rack. Then he placed his wallet, phone, watch and keys on the table beside the rack. Next he shrugged off his blazer as he walked deeper into the penthouse, covering his mouth as he yawned. He didn't expect Dean to be awake, as it was quite late, and although tomorrow they both had a day off, he assumed the man would be curled up under their sheets and sleeping off the day soundly.

He really didn't expect to find him naked in the living room.

Kneeling on a pillow before their roaring fireplace.

With his dark brown collar around his neck.

Dean didn't lift his head, turn to face Castiel or drop his arms from their crossed position behind his back, he didn't even twitch. Castiel hesitated before throwing his blazer over the back of their sectional sofa and removing his socks, setting them on top of the jacket. "Dean?" He said softly, loosening his tie further and popping open the top two buttons of his dress shirt.

"Yes, sir?"

"What are you doing?" Castiel slowly sat down on the sofa, placing one leg over the other, crossing them, and intertwining his fingers in his lap.

"I was... hoping we could scene before sleeping, sir," Dean said hesitantly, sounding off and stuffy. He shifted his knees, straightening his back and shoulders further. " _Please._ "

Castiel sighed inaudibly. It seemed today had been much more difficult for Dean than he'd thought. _Fucking Adler,_ he thought bitterly, wondering if he could discreetly fire the bastard without Dean knowing. Perhaps he could say Adler had gone on a vacation... indefinitely. Most likely wouldn't work. Maybe he could transfer him to another division or demote him to something demeaning - teach the shit some humility.

"How long have you been waiting for me, Dean?"

"I- what time is it, sir?"

"It's nearing midnight."

"About... two hours," Dean said in a tiny voice, as if expecting an angry response from him. Well, he was angry, most definitely, but not at Dean. He'd stayed longer than he usually did, working on an issue regarding one of their European branches. It was his fault. Dean had assumed he'd be home within the hour, as he usually was, but he'd stayed longer. All his fault.

"Please stand up and turn around, Dean," he said, dropping his legs open. Castiel watched as his boyfriend slowly stood up, turning around to reveal reddened eyes and dry tear tracks - his heart clenched tightly within his chest at the sight. Dean shook his legs out and shifted on them before standing tall and straight, awaiting whatever command he said next. "Have you been crying?"

He didn't need to answer the question, it was clear as day. But he still opened his mouth and hesitated, "I-..." Dean bit his lip briefly, releasing it when he realized he'd done it. " _Giallo_."

Giallo meant yellow in Italian, something they'd learned on their trip to Italy last summer. It was also their word for when Dean didn't wish to answer a question or do an act but wanted to continue their scene and not break to speak about it. It was different from saying the English version of the color, which meant he wished to speak about something before continuing. Castiel already knew he was going to use the safeword, so he didn't even bat an eye when he did. Instead, he nodded. "Come here, my sweet."

Dean obediently walked over to him and stood between his spread legs, awaiting his next command. Castiel gently grabbed his hips and guided him into his lap, wrapping his arms around the other man and cradling him to his chest. Dean made a tiny noise, one that sounded like a whine, but didn't say anything or try to pull away.

Clearly, he had been hoping for something different. Probably a spanking or something of the sort. Maybe in a moment. Castiel sighed, closing his eyes and brushing his nose into his boyfriend's hair. "Sir-"

"I never said you could speak," Castiel cut him off, opening his eyes when Dean made another noise. "Do I have to teach you how to be quiet?" Dean shook his head, cuddling closer. "Good boy," he muttered, petting Dean's hair tenderly when he mewled quietly. "My good boy."

Dean pushed away from him after a moment, sitting up in his lap and looking at him with mildly terrified eyes but a determined expression. "I want you to fuck me, sir," Dean said quietly, clenching his hands in his lap.

"You want things yet you can't even obey a simple order," Castiel intoned, tilting his head. Dean flinched but remained as he was, jaw muscles twitching. "You don't deserve to be fucked by me, pet, not now. What you do deserve, however, is a spanking." Dean's expression turned eager, but he quickly tried to cover it with false terror. "Yes. I'm going to spank you and then I'm going to make you stand in the corner." That got him an expression of genuine unease.

"Please don't put me in the corner!" Dean said quickly, sounding desperate. Castiel shook his head, throwing an arm over the back of the sofa.

"If you do everything I say and take your punishment without a sound... I'll _think_ about not putting you in the corner," Castiel resisted a smirk at the way Dean nodded eagerly, sitting up straight but relaxed and putting his hands behind his back. "Stand up, turn around and get on your hands and knees between my legs." Dean scrambled to obey, dropping to the ground with a dull thud and placing his elbows on the floor with his ass in the air and presented to him.

Castiel allowed a smile then, knowing he couldn't see it, and leaned forward. He brushed his fingers over Dean's smooth cheeks, squeezing the left and smacking it lightly just to see it jiggle. He did the same to the right then sat back. Castiel deftly unbuckled his belt and removed it, sliding it from the loops and folding it in half, then in half again.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Dean immediately replied, wiggling his hips. Castiel turned the belt in his hands, lowering it to Dean's ass and gently rubbing it over his cheeks. He pursed his lips then pulled his hand back and lightly hit his ass; hard enough to make a sound but not hard enough to actually hurt much. Dean sighed softly.

He repeated the action until Dean's ass was a very soft pink, just barely colored. Castiel set the belt on the sofa a couple feet to the right of himself and leaned back, admiring Dean's perky ass. It was perfect, just like the rest of him. Dean was an intelligent man, but he was easily manipulated; one example being how facilely he was pushed around by Adler. Dean shifted around, his knees no doubt beginning to ache from kneeling on the hardwood flooring.

"Sir?" Dean muttered, voice sounding oddly tiny and heavy. Castiel regarded his back for a moment, eyeing his body and wondering why the sudden change in tone.

"Yes?" Castiel replied, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees, watching Dean breath slowly.

"I'm sorry I was bad." There was a deeper meaning to it. He was bringing their workday into their playtime. That wasn't good; no, definitely not.

"You weren't expressly bad, pet, but you were a touch naughty. You know better than to speak out of turn. I know I taught you how to behave." Castiel reached out a hand, placing it flat against the back of Dean's neck and watching him shudder as he dragged his hand slowly down his spine. "You know this is _the only reason_  you're being punished, yes?" He didn't get a reply. "Dean?"

"Yes, sir," Dean whispered hoarsely, sounding like he had earlier, small and sad.

"Tell me," he demanded, withdrawing his hand and suppressing a smirk at the quiet whimper that spilled from Dean's lips.

"I spoke after you told me to be quiet, sir, that's why you're punishing me." Dean said, shifting on his knees. Castiel allowed an approving hum to gain sound, watching Dean turn his head and place his right cheek on the ground, eyes closed. "Please?"

"Shh," Castiel gave a sharp slap to Dean's right ass cheek, smiling when he gasped and jumped, body rocking back and seeking more. "Such a greedy boy, aren't you?" He cooed teasingly, chuckling when a soft red color tinted his pet's exposed left cheekbone. Dean liked being called a boy, but he got really embarrassed when Castiel bothered saying the three letter word. It was adorable.

Castiel slapped the opposite cheek, watching it jiggle. He didn't want to spank Dean, he didn't really deserve it, but he knew he needed it. So he would do it. Just a little though. He gave each perky cheek ten slaps before sitting back and relaxing. Dean shifted uncomfortably a few times but didn't say anything or even make a noise. He was a good boy, such a good boy. Castiel smiled softly.

"Go to our bedroom and stand in the corner. I'll join you in a moment." Dean made a distressed noise but obediently pushed his upper body up then braced himself on the sofa as he got up. His knees were red, Castiel noted, as Dean shook his legs, wincing when one of them cracked softly. His pet walked to the stairs, walking up them and heading down the hall to their bedroom.

Castiel closed his eyes and tilted his head back, leaning it on the top of the back of the sectional. He slowly opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. He was tired. He wanted to curl up with Dean and sleep for days. But he didn't get such a luxury.

He stood from the sofa and stretched with a yawn, then he removed his shirt from his pants and walked to the kitchen to grab two glasses of water. Castiel headed upstairs with the glasses and walked to their bedroom. He set the glasses on the nightstand to the left of the bed and glanced at where Dean stood with his nose in a corner.

His shoulders were slumped and his head was lowered so his chin touched his chest. He was trying not to lean against the wall but it wasn't working. Dean was tired, he could see, but his time wasn't up yet. Castiel shook his head and frowned, who cared. His boyfriend's health was more important than finishing a scene.

"Dean, come here," he said, moving to the foot of the bed. Dean stepped back from the wall and over to him, coming to a stop in front of his feet. Castiel brought his hand up and lifted Dean's head, cupping his cheek and brushing his thumb over the bone. "This is enough for tonight. Okay?"

"Okay." Dean stepped in closer and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him tightly and burying his face in his hair. "I'm sorry I'm such an embarrassment, Cas. I didn't mean to get it wrong... _again_."

Castiel returned the hug, trying not to sigh. "You're not an embarrassment and you never will be. You're an intelligent man and I'm so happy that you're someone I can call mine. It's Adler's fault and he will be getting punished for it."

"Please don't fire him, Cas," Dean begged, pulling back but not dropping his arms. "Not over me."

"He doesn't even do his job right, Dean. I'm tired of his games, he has absolutely no right to treat you or any of the other workers the way he does. Come tomorrow, he's getting fired, whether you like it or not," Castiel said, making sure to sound determined. Dean looked crestfallen but he didn't say protest.

He stepped back, letting go of Castiel. "You're the boss," Dean said weakly before walking into their connected bathroom and shutting the door, the lock clicking a second later. Castiel sighed then, rubbing his eyes and sitting down on the bed.

He stood and began to remove his clothes, listening to Dean on the sink tap and shuffle around in the bathroom. When he was done taking off his clothes, he sat on the left side of the bed and stared at the top drawer of his nightstand.

Maybe.

***

Castiel woke to lips wrapped around his cock. It was disorienting but he was most definitely not complaining as Dean sucked his cock and looked up at him with his beautiful sparkling, if a little sleepy, green eyes. He lifted his hand and ran it through Dean's hair, groaning as he licked at the underside of his cock.

"Come here, baby," Castiel muttered, tugging Dean off his cock and up his body. Dean obeyed, pulling off and crawling up. They shared a little kiss as he flipped them over so Dean was on his back with Castiel between his spread legs. He reached down between them and rubbed his thumb over Dean's, surprisingly, slick and spread hole.

"Already did it. Just fuck me, Cas, please," Dean begged, rocking his hips up. Castiel groaned and dropped his head to Dean's shoulder. "Just slide in, baby, please. I'm ready for you."

"Lube-"

"No, please. Wanna feel you," Dean muttered, licking at his neck before biting the skin gently. Castiel hissed and braced himself on his forearms, nuzzling Dean's neck before laying kisses upon it. He lined himself up and slid in slowly, biting his lip at the tightness that engulfed him. "Good, so good-"

Castiel closed his eyes once he was all the way inside of his boyfriend, releasing his lip and trying to breathing softly, aware of his lips beside Dean's ear. Dean clenched his ass around him and he twitched his hips, moaning. "Don't-"

"I'm good. Fuck me."

But he didn't want to fuck him. He wanted to make love to him. Castiel grabbed Dean's arms, laying them on the bed and bending them at the elbow. He grabbed his hands, intertwining their fingers and holding his arms down tightly. He slowly slid out of Dean, sucking gently on his collarbone as he rocked his hips in and out, slowly and methodically.

"Cas, dammit-" Dean groaned. "Fuck me, for God's sake."

"I am," Castiel replied, breathing a little heavier than normal. "I am fucking you. I'm fucking you gently."

"Harder!" Dean hissed, trembling beneath him and wrapping his legs around Castiel, shifting his hips and pressing down with his feet in an attempt to get him to go faster. "Dammit, Cas."

"Just relax, Dean," he said, pulling back and sliding up a little so he could rest his forehead against Dean's. He stared down at him, taking in the teary and red eyes and smiling softly. "I love you."

"Cas," he whined, trying to turn his head away. "Cas, please, just-"

"I love you," he repeated, biting Dean's bottom lip gently and pressing against his prostate. "You're beautiful and smart and kind. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. I love you so much, Dean Winchester," he rasped, his hands shaking. Castiel thrust hard a few times before returning to his previous slow rhythm. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Cas?" Dean whispered, moaning softly when he pressed against his prostate again, stroking over the sensitive nerves slowly. They were both close already, something Castiel blamed on the early morning. "Cas, what- oh, fuck. What are you say-ying?"

"I'm saying you're perfect. I'm saying," he snapped his hips forward, picking up the pace a little as they got closer to their ends. "I'm saying I want you to always be in my life. I'm saying I want to wake up every morning and sleep every night with your face the first and last thing I see. I'm, mm, I'm saying you're my other half and my only love."

"Close, close," Dean met his thrusts, struggling not to close his eyes.

"I'm saying you're the only one for me," Castiel felt his orgasm sneaking up on him and quickly said, "I'm saying I would be honored if you married me."

"What- Aw, fuck!" Dean moaned and they both came, gazing straight into each others eyes, both feeling exposed and open as thick and long spurts of come came out of both of their throbbing cocks. "Fuck, that was-"

Castiel let go of him and pulled back, sliding off the bed and padding into the bathroom to get a warm cloth to clean them both. He returned to Dean and quickly wiped away the come on his chest and lube in his ass before cleaning himself of the few drops of come from Dean and the lube and tossing the cloth in the hamper.

"You want me to marry you, Cas?" Dean asked, pushing himself up on the bed and sliding back against the soft headboard.

"Yes," Castiel swallowed and opened the top drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a small black case and opening it to reveal the two plain but thick silver bands he'd had made two months ago. He knelt beside Dean and held it out to him.

"Cas, I-" Dean bit his lip, staring at the identical rings. "I love you," he muttered, lip quivering. "I love you."

"Is... Dean?"

"Yes, Cas, okay? Yes." His cheeks turned red and he reached for Castiel's hand, grasping it gently. "I'll marry you."

" _Ti amo, mia caro_ ," Castiel grinned and removed the first band, making Dean look at the inside engraving that said ' _Sei il mio tutto_ '.

"Don't call me that, you stupid sap," Dean glared at him but it was ruined by the smile on his face.

"You are my darling and I love you. I will call you that as much as I like," Castiel slipped the ring onto Dean's left ring finger. "I will call you that for the rest of our lives."

"Kiss me already," Dean rolled his eyes playfully, leaning closer and attacking him with a kiss that was full of passion and love and made him fall backwards on the bed. "Love you." Dean took the little case and pulled the other ring out, inspecting the inside and frowning. "Can I have something engraved on this?"

"Of course," Castiel smiled, adjusting Dean so he straddled his waist. "What would you like to put on it?" Dean looked thoughtful for several moments.

" _Tu sei la mia luce._ "

"'You are my light.'" Castiel translated, laughing softly. "And you say I'm sappy."

"That's not even sappy!" Dean protested, slipping the ring onto Castiel's left ring finger. "Yours is sappier."

"Yeah?" Castiel flipped them, making Dean squeak and drop the case. Dean looked embarrassed at the noise and glared at him angrily.

"Yeah," he muttered, pressing his lips together tightly.

"Yeah."

"Shut up," Dean chuckled, pecking him on the lips.

"Okay," he nuzzled Dean's stubbly cheek, smiling happily. "Love you so much."

"Hey, Cas?"

"Mhmm?" He kissed him tenderly, both their eyes sliding shut.

"You are my everything, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you didn't understand it in the story:  
>  _Giallo = yellow_  
>  _Sei il mio tutto = You are my everything_  
>  _Ti amo, mia caro = I love you, my darling/dear_  
>  _Tu sei la mia luce = You are my light_
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
